


Because I'm tired of not FUCKING her. (Eve & Hugo sex scene)

by KasiaMolkvska



Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [12]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Eve Polastri, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e07 Wide Awake (Killing Eve), Eve Polastri-centric, F/M, Feelings Realization, Feelings for Villanelle/Oksana, Horny Eve Polastri, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with feelings but not for Hugo, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sex, Top Eve Polastri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasiaMolkvska/pseuds/KasiaMolkvska
Summary: Sex no plotThis happens in Rome.Eve fucks Hugo.Porn with feelings.Feelings not for Hugo.Hugo is a sex toy and he likes being used.Eve admits that she wants Villanelle.Horny Eve.Villanelle is not being watched, and Eve is not watching her but every action is determined and driven by the pure desire of her.Eve is silently crying. She understands that she can't hide her desire and love for her. She understands that she can't fit into the normalcy, not anymore.
Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370
Kudos: 10





	Because I'm tired of not FUCKING her. (Eve & Hugo sex scene)

Eve reached up to slowly unbutton his shirt. She reached further down to fondle the bulge at his crotch. He moaned in pleasure but then grabbed both of her hands and pinned them firmly above her head. His hands were much bigger than hers and he could easily pin both wrists with one, leaving his other hand free to explore.

  
"What about your girlfriend?" Hugo questions  
"You're my girlfriend tonight" Eve replies, completely dominated by lust and frustration. He doesn't care about Niko ages ago but she fell in love with a psychopath and is driving her crazy. 

  
Eve is devouring Hugo because she wants Villanelle. She wants to fuck her and be fucked by her. She wants to get inside of her and to be dominated by her wishes. Eve wants everything.

  
Hugo knows he is a treat, a human dildo. But he fancies Eve since the moment she met her, and of course, he's going along with this.

  
He slowly stroked one hand up the inside of her hold-up stocking, stopping to finger the lace at the top. He then continued upwards, onto the silky smooth skin of her inner thigh as she wriggled in his strong grip. As he reached her crotch she abruptly stopped wriggling and gasped as he traced one finger up the middle of her silky shorts, grazing her clit and making her legs tremble. He traced this path several times, enjoying watching her breasts heave against her blouse as she gasped. His hand found the top of her shorts and he slipped his hand inside, directly over her swelling clit and down to her labia, where he fondled her very gently. He watched her bite her lip and arch her back in response. He was gratified to find that she was already slightly wet. His finger slipped inside her, then back up to her clit, using her wetness to glide his fingers over her clit in a teasing pattern.

  
"So...Mss Robinson....what do you want to do to her?"  
"Don't talk"

  
He released her hands and she grabbed his head and pulled it down for a long passionate kiss that made his cock jump to attention. She kissed him as chest unbuttoned his shirt, enjoying the fact that his hand continued to play with her. She undid his belt and trousers, pushing him firmly towards the bed. She straddled him and began to firmly stroke his cock. He undid her blouse and pulled up her bra to expose her breasts so that he could suck on and bite her nipples. She threw back her head and moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

  
Villanelle is not being watched, and Eve is not watching her but every action is determined and driven by the pure desire of her.

  
Hugo sees that Eves reaction to the rough play, he grabbed her wrists and held them firmly behind her back as he slid two fingers inside her and stroked her in a firm motion that drove her wild with ecstasy. He stroked her clit over and over, harder and harder until she was suddenly coming, screaming name and collapsing on top of him with the effort of her orgasm.

" Don't worry I'm not going to tell her"

Eve was amazed by her impulses, an unstoppable drive of lust, passion, animalistic force, trying to bury deep her real feelings. 

  
His cock was now rock hard and straining to be part of the action. Seeing the lustful look in his eye, she stepped briefly away from him and sank to her knees.

"Eve, show me how much you want her"

Locking her eyes on his, she licked her luscious lips very slowly and saw his cock twitch in anticipation. She lowered her mouth to his cock, and suddenly swallowed him as far as she could. She swirled her tongue over the head before sliding her mouth up and down the shaft, enjoying the different sensations on her tongue.

Hugo struggled to keep control as his beautiful colleague pleasured him, lightly cupping and tickling his balls as she brought him closer and closer to orgasm.

  
"Your girlfriend will be jealous, Eve. Look at you" 

  
"Shut up, you love this"

"Yes, I do love this. If you do this do me what would do to her, Eve?"

"Be a good girl and stop talking!"

  
Suddenly she stopped and stood up. She straddled him and lowered herself slowly onto his cock. As she slid carefully down his length he grabbed her hips and thrust firmly inside her, almost making her come again with the erotic violence of the gesture. They rocked together, finding a rhythm that began to build both of their pleasure.

  
Not quite finding his release, Hugo abruptly lifted her away and stood up behind her. She kneeled on the bed and glanced over her shoulder to see him. He took a moment to observe and admire her. Her blouse was moist and stuck to her skin, and as she turned towards him he could see her exposed breasts jutting proudly forwards.   
She looked back at him - his hair wet as if fresh from the shower, his skin gleaming with sweat, and his hard cock protruding from his trousers in a filthy, slightly obscene manner that made her shiver with desire.

  
"Do you want her now, Eve?"  
"Yes. I want her"

"And why this feels so real?"

"Because I'm tired of not FUCKING her"

"Then SHOW me how much you like her. I'm going slide myself inside of you. Feel free to fantasise she is getting deeper into you."

"Do it. But don't talk..."

  
Slowly, she leaned forward so that she was on all fours. She arched her back, causing the skirt to ride up further and exposing her fully to him. He admired her for a second longer before stepping forward, grabbing her hips and thrusting himself deeply into her, right to the hilt. He fucked her in a slow, merciless rhythm, and she pushed back to meet him each time. To keep her senses engaged, he alternated stinging spanks on her exposed ass, rough pinching of her nipples, hard tugging on her wet hair and slow soothing caresses of her clit. The variety of sensations sent her completely over the edge and she came hard, twice in quick succession, before collapsing exhausted onto the bed.

  
"She inflicts your pain and pleasure. She earned a place inside you.  
What else Eve?"  
"I want to give her everything"

  
"Then close your eyes and feel this, Eve."  
Hugo lay on top of her, his legs outside of hers, squeezing her legs together to make her feel as tight for him as possible. He quickened his rhythm and found the friction he needed to take him over the edge, coming inside her with spurt after spurt of sheer pleasure.

  
Afterwards, he lay on top of her and she enjoyed the weight of him holding her to the bed. He rolled off her and they lay together on the bed, panting. "I can be your girlfriend anytime, Eve"

  
Even heard Hugo's breathing slow and it was clear that he fell immediately into a deep sleep. And the Asian woman felt a relief. Contradictory emotions and feelings making her shake and fear.

  
She needs to feel, but not with him. This is not enough. This doesn't feel right. 

  
Eve is silently crying. She understands that she can't hide her desire and love for her. She understands that she can't fit into the normalcy, not anymore. She is in a place of no return.

  
Nobody can fill the void, only Oksana. Eve wants to hold her right inside her arms.


End file.
